


Won't Disappear

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has had a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Well I can turn your darkest night/Into the brightest day you’ve ever had/So count to ten if you’re angry/But count on me if you’re sad_ (“Count on Me”)

It had been a long, long week, ending with a fight in yet another previously-hidden Hydra base, and even though Bruce had slept for almost the entire plane ride home, he was still exhausted. And, yet, still too wired to sleep— he gave the others a sleepy wave as they left the common floor for their own rooms.

Bruce managed a smile when he saw the lights on in his apartment, and stopped in the doorway of his bedroom, still a little surprised to see the brunette asleep in his bed. He must have made a noise, because she woke up, blinking.

“Bruce? When did you get in? You were supposed to call me, I’d have come to get you…”

He crossed the room to kiss her, gently. “I’m glad you’re here, Darcy,” he said, fiercely.

She beamed, and he resolved to say it more often— it was still hard for him to accept help, to accept that anyone, let alone someone as brilliant and beautiful and young as Darcy wanted to be with him, but he was learning.

“Of course I’m here,” she said. “A little birdie told me you had a rough mission, so I could let you sleep if you need—”

“No, stay,” Bruce interrupted, quickly. “That’s all I need.”

Darcy smiled, and kissed him. “You got it.”

THE END


End file.
